Coming to Agreement
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: In order to escape his mother and her boyfriend who were trying to get a little intimate together, a frustrated Clay heads next door to his rival Marcus's household. Interrupting the dorks plans for the night.


**Coming to Agreement  
**Chapter One: "Seeing the Loser"

Clay thought that it was going to be a great day as he skated up to his house, until he had walked into the house and was immediately yelled at by his mother. "Don't get too _comfortable_, Clay! We are going out tonight!"

"Seriously?" Clay groaned in response. "Why do _I_ have to go see that loser?"

"Because _I_ said so!"

His mother had been planning on them going over to Will's for a 'dinner' for the past week. While he was groaning at the thought of being so close to that loser Marcus, who lived next door to Will; he was grinning at the thought of being inside of the man's pretty cool apartment.

Will might have been a loser, but he had a sick place.

Clay grunted before he headed for his bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, the teen dropped down onto the bed and looked up at the roof. As he laid there, his thoughts turned to his girlfriend Shae, with the boy smirking a little at the fact he had stolen her away from the dork, Marcus, who didn't deserve a girl that hot or cool. His thoughts stayed with his girlfriend, his imagination popped into the thoughts of her and he started to fantasize about her being his bedroom.

"Whatever… got a while…" He said.

The teen slowly moved his hand down to his crotch and began to rub and tease himself through his pants as he continued to fantasize about his girlfriend, who in his mind was currently beginning to strip. He released a slight moan when the imaginary version of his girlfriend removed her bra to reveal her perky tits, with Clay reaching out to massage them in his fantasy.

In the real world, the teen's cock had quickly hardened up and was beginning to beg for relief from his pants, which was getting a little painful for the teenager. Deciding to pause his fantasy for a moment, Clay quickly undid his belt and pants and pulled them down a little before massaging his cock through his boxer briefs. The teen teased his shaft and mushroom head for a few moments through the fabric before lowering them down to release his almost begging cock. He ignored his cock for a few moments in order to reach down and roll his balls around the palm of his hand, occasionally giving them a gentle squeeze. As he continued to feel Shea's tits up in his fantasy, Clay moved his attention away from his balls and towards his cock, which he had noticed was longer than a lot of his classmates when he had done some comparisons in the school gym showers.

"Mm," Clay moaned, wrapping his hand around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze which only forced him to release another moan.

After releasing the moan, Clay began to lightly move his hand up and down the length of his cock, with the teen getting into his normal jacking off rhythm quickly, one that he had somewhat perfected since he had begun jacking off when he was eleven. As his rhythm continued, Clay's fantasy continued as his dream-self watched as Shea slowly removed her panties to leave the rebel girl completely naked and Clay feeling his cock twitching a little from the sight of her shaven pussy and firm tits.

"Fuuuuck," Clay bit his lip.

In the fantasy, Shea slowly made her way over to Clay's bed with the girl swaying her hips a little to tease her boyfriend a bit. Clay felt his cock twitch in his hand as the fantasy version of his girlfriend climbed onto his bed and crawled towards his cock. Clay released a loud moan when, in his fantasy, Shea leaned down and licked the head of his cock with her tongue running across his slit and getting a slight taste of his leaking pre-cum. The moans only continued when Shea's mouth opened and the girl lowered herself onto his cock and the girl's tongue quickly getting to work, teasing the head of his cock. He started thrusting upwards a little to force more of his cock into his hand, as his dream-self watched on as Shea began to bob up and down on his cock. With his moans getting louder as he continued to move his hand up and down the length of his cock, with the teen wishing that his new girlfriend was there sucking him off since blowjobs felt a hell of a lot better than just jerking it. The teen found himself spitting into his palm and continuing to stroke his length, burying his head into the pillow as he thrust into his now slick hand.

With his mind fantasizing his girlfriend sucking his cock, Clay continued to stroke himself, with his pace occasionally changing to match what Shea was doing in his fantasy. If she was going slow to tease him, then he matched this and jerked himself slower and vice versa. The teen was focusing on just the mushroom head of his cock, with the boy lightly squeezing it and using his thumb to swipe and tease the slit. When he returned to moving his hand up and down the length of his cock, Clay used his free hand to slip underneath his t-shirt in order to lightly rub his chest. While he didn't have the best chest in the school, he was definitely one of the better ones since he was beginning to get some defined abs rather than the still slightly puppy fat chest of boys like his rival Marcus. Shaking his head slightly to get the thought of Marcus shirtless out of his head, the teen returned to rubbing his chest while hoping the quick thought didn't make his hard-on soften.

His hand continued to make its way up to his chest until he reached the bottom of his pecs, with the boy running his finger along the bottom of them before finally giving attention to his hardened nipples. Clay moaned a little from the feeling as he rubbed his thumb against one of his nipples which only got louder when he used two of his fingers to pinch the nipple and squeeze it tightly. After giving this nipple a flick, he turned his attention to the other nipple and repeated the process. Clay knew that most people didn't really play with their nipples while jacking off, something he knew from seeing some boys wanking in the school showers; he had learned that it added a lot to his own pleasure so had begun doing it. After giving his nipples a little attention, Clay focused his attention back to stroking his cock, since he knew that he was getting extremely close to shooting his load. The teen gave his balls another squeeze which helped bring him to the point of no return but as he was about to shoot his load, Clay heard his mother yell.

"Clay! It's time to go!" Liz screamed. With the women continuing to get herself ready for her dinner with her boyfriend.

"Oh god, _C-COMING_ MOM!" Clay replied. With the teen releasing a loud grunt of pleasure as he hit his limit and started shooting his load.

When the first shot of cum flew out of him and landed onto his chest the teenager quickly closed his fist around the head of his cock in order to stop the rest of his cum from shooting onto him. Clay continued to moan heavily as his cock twitched from its milking and tried to release everything that it could. When he felt his cock beginning to soften a little which felt weird since the inside of his grip on his cock was now covered in his seed, he relaxed a little. After lying there for a moment, the teen rolled over on his bed and grabbed one of his old t-shirts and used it to clean his cum covered hand and cock with the teen moaning a little when a little more cum leaked out of his cock, which felt a little painful as it escaped his now sensitive cock.

"Are you ready, Clay?" Liz asked. With the woman knocking on her son's door.

"Y-yeah, just need to spray some deodorant!" Clay replied. As he quickly slipped his cock back into his pants and underwear since he didn't want his mother to walk into his room and see his cock out.

"Well, hurry up then, mister, since we don't want to make Will wait for us," Liz ordered. Clay sighed in relief when he heard his mother walking away from the bedroom.

The spent teen climbed off of his bed with a groan and moved over to his deodorant and sprayed a good amount to cover the smell of cum that was leaking off of him, with the teen coughing a little from how much he ended up having to use. After grabbing his beats headphones and pulling them on to complete his look, the teenage left his bedroom and headed to the front door where his mother was waiting. He saw that she noticed the amount of deodorant he had on but shrugged it off when she didn't say anything but turn her nose on him. The mother and son pair then got into the car and drove over to Will's, with Will welcoming Liz with a deep kiss while Clay groaned and slipped into the apartment to go and check out Will's music collection.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you pop next door and hang with Marcus?" Will suggested. The man hoping that he could convince the kid to leave the adult's alone for a little 'fun' before dinner, something that they really couldn't be having with Clay so close.

"What, why? Marcus is such a _dork_." Clay groaned.

Liz growled, "Clay…"

When he looked over to the couch, he saw the way his mother and Will were and the desire to throw up quickly getting to him. His mother had the decency to cover up a little when she saw her son's horrified look at how messed up their clothes had become during their fairly heavily make out session. Knowing that Will and his mother wanted to have sex, Clay decided that the dork's house sounded like a good idea and with a groan decided to go.

"Ugh fine, it's better than staying and hearing whatever you two are going to do…"

Now that he had gotten permission, the teen almost bolted towards the dumbwaiter that he had seen both Marcus and Will using numerous times before. If the man fucking his mom could use it, then he also could use it to access the dork's house. It was a struggle for the teen, but he finally got inside Marcus' house and stepped out of the dumbwaiter. As he looked around the house and groaned a little about the smell of it, Clay found him muttering to himself.

"Ugh, come on, where is that stupid dork?"

Clay continued to walk around the hippy-esc house, with the boy rolling his eyes from the sights and smells which in some rooms were almost insulting to the sense of smell. While he wanted to scream at his mom and her boyfriend for forcing him to come and hang out with this loser when he could be in the far cooler apartment, skating or even making out with his new girlfriend; he knew that this would give him a chance to begin what he and Eddie had spoken about. After looking around the bottom of the hippy house and being unable to find Marcus, Clay was about to give up until he heard a moan. Smirking as he realized exactly what was causing that moan and knowing that he now had blackmail material to fully take Will and Shea away from Marcus, Clay headed up towards Marcus's bedroom.

"O-oh man... Shea!" Marcus moaned. The younger boy pictured his now ex-girlfriend naked, unaware that he was now being watched by his rival for her attention.

"Wonder what his hippy mother would think about him doing this," Clay thought. With the smirk growing on the teenager's face as he watched the dork jacking off.

Clay continued watching Marcus jacking off until a thought came to mind about how he could spend this forced time with the loser by taking something else from Marcus: Marcus's cherry. Clay slowly opened the door so that Marcus wouldn't open his eyes until he said something. As he continued to watch the dork stroking his cock, Clay noticed that the other boy was definitely smaller than himself, with Clay estimating that Marcus was about a good inch and a half smaller than himself.

While smirking, Clay finally announced his presence. "Jacking off about my girlfriend, dork?"

"AH! Clay! Get the heck out of here!" Marcus cried, his eyes quickly opening as he realized that his rival had been watching him masturbate.

"Oh, and why should I? Maybe I should grab my phone out and take a picture to show off to Shea, Will, and your mother?" Clay smirked, as he removed his phone and was about to take the picture when Marcus quickly pulled up his bottoms to hide his pre-cum leaking rock hard cock from the camera.

"Why the hell are you in my house Clay?" Marcus growled, since he was now covered up, he could claim Clay was lying about him jacking off if the other teen tried to say so and even if he did, he would be able to turn it back on Clay for being a pervert.

"My mom and Will wanted some time together, so Will said to come '_play_' with you, even showed me your little dumbwaiter," Clay smirked. Marcus's eyes widening from the betrayal of his best friend.

"Ew… Just go watch television downstairs or something." Marcus said. The boy growling in frustration, not wanting to lose Will.

Clay simply smirked in response, with the teenager shaking his head at how stupid the other boy actually was. With Marcus only looking stupider to him if really thought that he was going to just get rid of him easily. "Oh no, I'm in control here, nerd."

"What! NO! This is my house!" Marcus growled, not wanting to let Clay have any form of control over him.

Clay's smirk only grew. "Oh, you will do what I say or Shea won't be the only one to leave you."

"Y-you wouldn't-!"

"Wouldn't I, _dork?_" Clay growled.

"F-fine...what are we going to do?" Marcus said with a growl, nearly grinding his teeth together out of hatred.

"Well, first we are going to finish what you were doing… and don't worry, I won't take any pictures" Clay said with a smirk and surrendered his phone to the desk.

"What the heck! You want to see me jack off?" Marcus said, with the shock clear in his voice while also wondering if he had nothing to worry about Shea and Clay; Clay might like other dudes.

"Well I haven't got a chance to jack off today, so might as well do it with you, dork," Clay said with a shrug with Marcus's eyes widening that he was going to be seeing Clay's cock and hoping that Clay was a lot smaller than his own cock. "Just don't stare at me like a fag, got it? Keep your eyes on your own tiny thing."

"Fine… I guess…" Marcus sighed, he was going to protest when he realized that Clay would go and lie to Will, forever ruining their relationship.

"Well, dork if we are going to do this, we are going to do it properly." Clay said with a smirk. He didn't really want to fuck Marcus, but while he was lying about not having jacked off today, multiple make out sessions and feel ups with Shea had definitely gotten him in need of getting off much more than that. "So _strip_…"

"No way! NO way." Marcus wondered where all of this was coming from. "I'm keeping my clothes on."

Clay shrugged, before smirking at the beanie-wearing boy. "K, but don't come crying to me when I make sure that Will never talks to you again."

Marcus glared slightly at the boy trying to destroy his life, but slowly removed his thin jacket and t-shirt. Clay shrugged at the glare and at Marcus's chest, it wasn't BAD, but he had seen better in the locker rooms of his gym class. Knowing Clay wouldn't compliment him, Marcus reached down and slowly undid his jeans before lowering them down to leave him in his white briefs.

"Tighty Whities, dude? Oh man, you are _such _a fucking dork!" Clay asked, unable to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"I-It's what my mother buys me." Marcus regretted the works as soon as they left his lips.

"Again: such a dork." Clay said with a smirk, with Marcus ignoring the smirk as he lowered his briefs. Clay's smirk grew when he saw the length of Marcus's cock and knew full well that he was bigger.

"There, jerk! You have to strip as well, Clay" Marcus growled.

The teen noticed that the other boy was still completely dressed and still just staring at his now naked form.

Rolling his eyes at the dorkiness of the boy but knowing that he wanted to take something else from the dork, Clay slowly removed his shirt. Marcus's eyes widening a little as he looked at Clay's thin slightly defined chest. It made his own chest look like crap.

"Having a good perv?" Clay asked with a smirk as the shirtless boy stood there.

His smirk only grew when he saw Marcus glare and knew he wouldn't get an answer. Fingering the waistband of his shorts and boxer briefs, Clay lowered them together to leave him completely naked, with Marcus's eyes widening at the sight of Clay naked. He hated to admit it, but Clay naked was hotter than he had even imagined Shea to be.

Deciding that he wasted enough time already, Clay asked: "So are we going to do this or am I telling Will that you don't want to spend time with me?"

"Ugh, let's just get this over with…" Marcus said with a glare, with Clay smirking

"That's what I thought. Shove over, Loser." Clay said as he moved over to the side of Marcus's bed.

Marcus glared, but the naked boy did what he was told to do with Clay climbing onto the bed. The pair lied down on the bed next to each other, with the boys slightly angled due to Marcus's pillows behind their backs. Knowing that he was being watched by Marcus, Clay reached down and grabbed his cock, beginning to lightly stroke it. The boys quickly got into sync with their strokes, with Marcus wondering why he was getting turned on by watching his rival jack off.

"Oi, fuck-tart?" Clay said, the teen having stopped stroking his cock

"What?" Marcus asked, who unlike Clay didn't stop his movements on his cock with Marcus knowing that Clay's eyes occasionally dropped down to watch him jacking off.

"You want me to stop getting in between yours and Will's relationship, right?" Clay said with a smirk, knowing that out of Will and Shea, Marcus was more upset about Will.

"Well… Y-Yeah, you know I do… Why?" Marcus said as he stopped his own stroking.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll not try and break you two up…" Clay started with a grin.

"What do you want, though?" Marcus asked knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"You have to do everything I tell you to do now…" Clay replied.

Growling internally, Marcus asked: "What do you want?"

"Accept the deal and I'll tell you," Clay smirked.

"Fine I accept, now what do you want? Money? My stuff? What?"

"You can _start _by blowing me, dork."

"WHAT!" Marcus said in shock, Clay couldn't have just asked him to do what he thinks he did, did he.

"If you want Will, get down there and suck my cock" Clay ordered.

Marcus glared at his rival but knew Clay had him. He didn't want to lose his best friend outside of his mother and knew that if Clay wanted to, he could fully steal Will away from him; he was Will's speed and they had far more in common than he had with Will. Clay smirked knowing he would be getting his way and reached down to grab his cock, giving it a few strokes as Marcus worked out what he wanted to do.

"Fine…" Marcus sighed in agreement as he moved between his rival's legs, while reaching to grab Clay's cock.

As he wrapped his hand around it, Marcus moaned a little from the feeling of Clay's cock in his hand. The teen found himself hating Clay more since the boy clearly got everything, from getting HIS girlfriend to even having the better cock. As he enjoyed the feeling, he couldn't help but begin to lightly stroke Clay's cock.

"You're meant to be sucking it, loser." Clay said rolling his eyes.

"I KNOW!" Marcus said in annoyance before leaning down to take the head of Clay's cock into his mouth.

Clay moaned as he felt Marcus's mouth around his cock, with Marcus focusing on sucking the head of Clay's cock first in order to get used to the taste and feel, with the boy working out that Clay liked it most when he used his tongue to lick Clay's piss slit. After a while of focusing on the head, he nervously began to bob up and down on Marcus's cock, slowly taking more of his rival's cock into his mouth with every downward bob. As Marcus continued to suck on his cock, Clay moved his hands down in order to run them through his rival's hair, with Marcus wondering why Clay was playing with his hair.

"Oh yeah, dork! That's it…" Clay moaned, as he pushed the boy further down onto his cock.

Marcus struggled a little as he was forced to deep throat his rival's cock but quickly got into the rhythm. Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer, Clay decided that he wasn't going to warn the other boy that he was going to shoot his load. A few moments later, he moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Marcus's hair harder and forced the boy to stay there as he shot his load deep into Marcus's mouth. Marcus's eyes widened in shock as he felt Clay's cum shooting into him and since he couldn't pull back, he swallowed to stop himself from choking.

"You could have warned me." Marcus growled, wiping his mouth and trying to get rid of Clay's cum.

"Why should I?" Clay smirked. "Just getting you used to my load being inside of you…"

"Huh?"

It only took a few moments before his eyes widened as he began to realizing what Clay was meaning.

"If you want me to stop trying to split up you and your man-boy, then the next thing you're doing is letting me fuck your ass," Clay smirked "So if you want your _Willy_, get on all fours."

Glaring at his rival, Marcus did was he was told and got on all fours in order to present his ass to Clay. As he took in the sight of Marcus's ass, Clay was glad that the boy kept it clean but it wasn't the best-looking ass in existence. Climbing behind Marcus, Clay spat into his hand and used his spit to lube up the dork's ass before slipping one of his fingers into the boy.

"Oh god Clay…" Marcus moaned, feeling Clay slip a second finger into his ass, with the other boy using the two fingers in order to stretch Marcus's hole.

Once he had finished fingering his hole and had pulled his fingers out, Clay growled, not wanting his order's ignored: "Lie on your back, dork."


End file.
